


Can you show me how to play?

by AngelMila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of swearing, piano lesson, piano teacher!dean, rich!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMila/pseuds/AngelMila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a rich kid and Dean is Castiel's piano teacher. Castiel doesn't like the idea first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you show me how to play?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Destiel :3 I hope you like it.

Castiel didn't like his life. He didn't like the mansion, his Bentley, the maid, the butler, the swimming pool... He just didn't like to be rich. He was 18 and he had no friends because he hated all the snob kids.

Usually he was in his huge room all day, watching tv or reading a book. He never went to the golf club with his dad or to parties with his mom. He just wanted to live like a normal guy. He liked nerdy things, he had a huge collection of comics and a lot of DVDs.

His mom hated this. Castiel wasn't like them. He was weird, embarrassing. One day she stepped into Castiel's room and sighed. Castiel was playing on his computer.

"Why can't you do something normal?" She asked and sighed again dramatically. "Like riding a horse or playing golf with your father?"

Castiel shook his head and paused the game. "I don't like those things." He then turned back to his computer.

"At least, let me hire a piano teacher." She said quietly. "There is that beautiful piano in the living room and you can't play."

Castiel sighed. He didn't want a teacher, a grumpy old lady who would tell Castiel how bad he is every time when he hit the wrong key. But he knew that her mom wouldn't let him say no, not this time. So he just nodded. "Fine." He said quietly before he continued playing.

Mrs. Novak smiled and pressed a kiss on Castiel's hair. "Marvelous." She said softly before she walked out of Castiel's room.

 

Castiel was sitting in the living room, waiting for his piano teacher, Mr. Winchester. At least not an old, grumpy lady. He imagined a small, old man with grey hair who will talk about Mozart and Beethoven all day. Cas sighed. He didn't want this at all. When the butler stepped into the living room with the piano teacher, Castiel rolled his eyes but he didn't look at them.

"Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester is here." The butler said politely and then he left the room. Castiel glanced at the man and his eyes widened. He wasn't old, not at all. He was young, maybe Mr. Winchester was a few years older than he was. And he was hot. He had beautiful apple green eyes and sandy hair and his smile...

"Hey, you must be Castiel. I'm Dean." He said with a soft smile. "I think we should sit to the piano now." He grinned as he walked to the huge, black piano. "Beautiful." He whispered.

For a minute Castiel thought Dean was talking about him, then he realized he was talking about the piano. He blushed furiously as he walked next to Dean. "Yes, it's nice."

"Shall we start it?" He asked with a grin and Castiel nodded. The first lesson was quite simple. Dean told him about the white and the black keys, he showed him a simple score and he showed how can he play it. Dean told him how good he was when Castiel played it, even though it wasn't perfect.

"Alright, Cas, you were great. See you next week." Dean smiled and stood up.

Castiel frowned. What? Why was he leaving? "Uhm, you supposed to stay for an hour." He said nervously.

Dean nodded. "That's right. And I was here for an hour and a half." He grinned and put the music sheets into his bag.

"Oh." Castiel gasped softly. He really enjoyed it and he just couldn't wait for the next time.

 

A week later, Dean came again. This lesson was even better. They had another score now which was a bit more difficult. Cas shivered every time when Dean touched his hand, showing him how to play the music or when Dean stared into his eyes. Dean stayed for three hours this time. They somehow ended up talking on the couch. He found out so much about Dean. He was 21, he played the piano since he was five. He had a younger brother and he was giving lessons so his brother can go to Stanford. Cas talked about his family, how he hated to be rich and how he hated this lifestyle. They found out they both liked the Batman movies and they laughed a lot.

 

On the fifth lesson, Cas was playing quite well, but he couldn't play that score perfectly. He always messed it up. "Oh, fuck it." Castiel said quietly.

Dean looked at him and grinned. "Hey, it's not easy, but you are good. And you are cute when you are swearing." He smirked and Cas was sure his heart skipped a beat.

"Could you show me how to play it right?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. He sat next to Cas and played the music, though Castiel couldn't focus on his hand. He stared at the boy's lips. When Dean turned to Cas, he kissed him gently. Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel back. Dean lifted Castiel up and put him on the piano and suddenly Castiel was so glad that they had such a big piano. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and he kissed his teacher again. They made out for an hour or two and it was amazing.

Well, maybe hiring a piano teacher wasn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
